


Richie Is Savage (And Stan Is Too)

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [21]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Nothing Hurts, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500, savage jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 23: ThousandFandom: It (Stephen King) (2017)Richie Tozier has a thousand and one bad jokes in that head of his. Stan Uris knows this all too well--and believe it or not, he might have some savagery of his own.Oneshot/drabble





	Richie Is Savage (And Stan Is Too)

The best thing about Stan, Richie thought with some sort of bitter amusement, was that no one would ever believe him. Richie himself was one of the few people even out of their tight knit group of friends who saw this side of him. That was because Stan was...well, Stan. 

You walk into his room and all of his clothes are folded. In his lunchbox at school, it always came in the same way: apple, sandwich, cookie, milk. Always in the same order--and he ate them in the same way too. Sometimes Richie wondered if he ate enough. But Stan would roll his eyes if he ever mentioned anything about it. 

And if anyone ever made fun of Stan because he had OCD, or because he was Jewish, Richie wouldn't hesitate to introduce him to his fist. Just like any of their other friends would too. 

There was another side of Stan too, though. That brought Rich to his other point. Now Rich himself was famous for his mouth because most of the time he just never shut up. Everything was funny to him. Sue him. But sometimes Stan joked too and when he did that it was hilarious. 

And it was secretly nice to see his friend relax a little too. 

"Hey Stanny," Richie called, and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked home. Rich's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You know, the 1950's called. Said they want their clothes back." Hey, in his defense, he was dressed like an old man; Stan was wearing a button down sweater, for god's sakes. 

Stan didn't miss a beat though. "2090 called. Said you're dead and you wasted your time on Earth."

"Savage."

Stan just smirked. No one would ever believe Richie if he told the others what he'd just heard either... Nice.  

 


End file.
